Yoongi&Jimin
by eppiyaaaa
Summary: Sebenernya hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin itu seperti apa sih? Temen? Sahabat? Senior dan junior? Atau, ada 'sesuatu? MINGA/YOONMIN/JUNGKOOK/ TAEHYUNG/BxB/BTS/
1. chapter 1

o()o

"Loh Yoongi hyung? Katanya tadi mau pergi? Tidak jadi?", Jungkook terheran melihat abangnya masih duduk anteng didepan tv dengan pakaian lengkap. Hari sudah kelewat sore, dan Yoongi berkata akan pergi padanya tadi tepat sebelum Ia masuk kekamar mandi. Sejam yang lalu.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng acuh mendengarnya. Jungkook lalu menatap Yoongi dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Sudah rapi dengan kaos supreme kuning yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu, celana bahan warna hitam, dan sepatu kets abu. Jungkook menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Sudah rapi kok malah tak jadi pergi?", tanyanya lagi. Kali ini berharap Yoongi membalas pertanyaannya dengan kata. Yoongi lalu menghela napas. Mengacak surai hitamnya sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Jimin bilang tidak jadi. Mau pergi dengan pacarnya katanya.", jawab Yoongi malas.

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengeringkan kepala dengan handuk, Jungkook terdiam lalu meninggalkan Yoongi dengan suara 'ooh' pelan.

 _Pantas saja,_ ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

o()o


	2. Baper

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ketua OSIS.

Membuka pintunya untuk mendapati Yoongi sedang duduk selonjor disofa dengan wajah tertutup buku.

"Yoongi hyung.", Jimin menepuk kaki Yoongi. Berdecak saat yang didapatinya dari Yoongi adalah deheman malas.

"Jangan marah yaaaa.", Jimin lalu mendudukkan dirinya diujung sofa.

Yoongi mengambil buku dari wajahnya dan melempar itu dengan keras kepada Jimin.

"Sialan.", ucapnya. "Pergi sana.", lanjutnya ketus. Dia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Yoongi masih kesal dengan tingkah Jimin yang menyebalkan. Mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan kuliner saat Yoongi benar-benar bersemangat dan dalam mood yang sangat baik, Jimin membatalkannya. Alasan klasik, ' _Pacarku ngajak jalan hyung, lain kali saja ya~'._ Bullshit, dasar playboy, benak Yoongi berkata.

"Jangan begitu lah hyung. Lain kali benaran deh kita jalan-jalan kuliner.", Jimin berusaha menoel-noel kaki Yoongi yang berselonjor diatas sofa. Menghindari tangan Jimin, Yoongi lalu menendang bagian samping badan Jimin. Mengaduh ricuh, Jimin menarik kaki Yoongi menyebabkan kepala Yoongi turun dari tangan sofa.

"Sialan. Bisa diam tidak sih?", Yoongi bangkit lalu dengan gerakan cepat menjentik dahi Jimin.

"Aw!", Jimin mengelus dahi mulusnya dengan sayang. "Jahat sekali sih hyung padaku. Lagi PMS ya? Kenapa sih?", Jimin masih mengelus-elus lembut dahinya. Yoongi mencibir. _Bocah sialan,_ pikir Yoongi.

"Terserah kau sajalah.", Yoongi lalu berdiri dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?"

Tangannya tertahan. Oleh Jimin. Diliriknya tangan kecil Jimin yang menggenggam lengan pucatnya.

"Apaan sih.", Yoongi berusaha menarik lengannya yang semakin digenggam kuat oleh Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sudah mulai keruh. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yoongi.

Dilihatnya Yoongi segara berjalan menjauh, mengambil almamater sekolah mereka, dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar Yoongi hyung. Tukang baper.", kata Jimin dalam kesendiriannya. Terkekeh, Jimin lalu mengenggam tangannya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar.


	3. Things

\--

Jimin tertawa ringan saat didengarnya Yurin, pacarnya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Korea. Maklum, Yurin murid transferan dari Jepang. Bahasa Koreanya masih sedikit, dan agak canggung dalam pengucapan. Tapi, bahasa tak menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jagung. Jimin terkadang memperbaiki kalimat Yurin yang salah, dan Yurin tertawa-tawa setelahnya. Mereka sedang direstoran cepat saji sore itu. Duduk disudut ruangan dengan kursi berhadapan tepat disamping jendela transparan yang menghadap ke jalanan ramai. Cuacanya sedang bagus, dan Jimin sangat menyukainya suasananya. Mereka makan dengan santai dan obrolan mengalir damai.

"Ketua OSIS itu, orangnya agak dingin ya. Kupikir mungkin dia agak psikopat, haha.", Yerin berucap dengan tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan Jimin berhenti dari gerakannya untuk mengambil air minum dibagian kanan meja.

"Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Jimin. Penasaran akan alasan dibalik pernyataan Yurin sebelumnya.

"Dia selalu tanpa ekspresi, berpakaian luaran hitam, dan sering pakai masker hitam juga. Seperti teroris.", jawab Yurin dengan sedikit bahasa Jepang didalamnya. Jimin lalu urung mengambil air. Dia berdekap diatas meja, menatap Yurin dengan kening mengernyit.

Yoongi hyung, pikirnya. Memang agak dingin sih, tapi kalo tidak kenal. Kalo sudah kenal, pasti orang akan langsung paham dia adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Teringat dulu, Yoongi pernah rela bolos kelas akhir semesternya demi mengurus seorang anak kelas satu yang terkena tamu bulanannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Bahkan rela membelikannya pembalut. Juga, tentang perdebatan dua orang seangkatan mereka yang turut membuat Yoongi ikut pergi ke kantor polisi. Yoongi itu anak yang baik, disamping kebiasaannya memakai pakaian hitam, dia benar-benar sangat baik. Jimin saja sering ditraktirnya es krim, padahal Yoongi adalah anak kost. Jimin lalu menatap Yurin dengan tajam.

"Dia bukan psikopat kok.", ucap Jimin tak suka. Yurin mendadak gelapan ketika Jimin berperilaku seperti itu.

"Dia baik padaku. Dia baik pada semua orang. Tidak ada terorisnya sama sekali.", lanjut Jimin lagi. Matanya beralih malas dari Yurin dan menatap jalanan diluar restoran yang mendadak terasa lebih menarik dari sosok hawa didepannya.

Suasanya berubah dengan cepat, benak Jimin berkata. Menghela napas, Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara ya, Yurin."

\--


	4. Tell me

OOOOOOO

Festival sekolah diadakan setiap bulan november pertahunnya. Yoongi, selaku ketua OSIS yang menjabat pada periode itu disibukkan dengan persiapan festival yang membutuhkan bukan hanya tenaga, tapi juga otak dan banyak uang.

Siang hari, dan Yoongi sedang sibuk membuat list apa saja pengeluaran yang akan dikeluarkan, bersama para sekretaris OSIS. Kepala Sekolah masuk keruangan OSIS dengan senyum secerah matahari, dan mulai berbasa basi. Yoongi mengeluh dalam hati, pasti ada yang mau dikatakannya.

"Yoongi, dekorasinya jangan yang terlalu mahal tapi juga jangan yang murahan ya.", titah Kepala Sekolah kepadanya setelah sekian lama berkicau penuh basa basi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk berusaha terlihat peduli, seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

"Artisnya yang keren ya, Yoongi hyung.", pesan Jungkook padanya. Yoongi hanya berdehem, karena saat itu Ia sibuk membuat angket pilihan artis siapa saja yang mau diundang.

"Kalau tidak keren, aku tidak mau datang. Festival itu sangat anak SMA sekali, bukan gaya anak kuliahan.", Seokjin, kakak sepupunya mengibaskan tangan dan mencibirnya saat Yoongi curhat mengenai persiapan festival sekolah. Yoongi saat itu akhirnya hanya menghantamkan kepalanya keatas meja dapur yang terbuat dari kayu. "Aw!", teriaknya sakit saat itu juga.

"Kau butuh penyegaran Yoon.", saran Seokjin padanya, kasihan mungkin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengelus dahinya yang masih sakit.

Setelah melewati banyak hal, mulai dari duka sampai suka dalam menyiapkan festival sekolah, akhirnya festival sekolah berhasil diadakan.

Semua orang puas dengan hasilnya. Terpaku saat kembang api penanda tutupnya festival hari itu. Bersorak sorai, senyum dan tawa menghiasi halaman sekolah yang disulap menjadi tenda-tenda kecil untuk tempat perkelas dan panggung besar untuk artis hiburan ditengah panggung.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat semua itu. Mungkin Kepala Sekolah akan menanyakan dimana ia berada, atau Jungkook yang protes mengenai artis yang tampil, atau Seokjin yang mengoceh tentang festival SMA yang bukan gayanya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Sengaja menghilangkan diri sejenak dari hiruk pikuk festival yang melingkupinya sedari tadi. Berdiri didekat pagar pembatas di atas rooftop gedung sekolahnya, Yoongi lalu bersedekap. Bersender dan menikmati angin yang menghempas lembut helai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

Matanya menelisik satu kepala ke satu kepala dikerumunan dibawah sana. Saat menangkap sosok yang tersenyum itu dibawah sana, Yoongi menegakkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Park Jimin, benaknya berkata. Seperti apa dirimu untuk Yoongi. Senyumnya menenangkan, tingkahnya baik, meskipun sering menggoda gadis gadis disekolah, Jimin tidak memacari semuanya. Dia lumayan pintar juga. Berpikir lagi, Yoongi tak mengerti sejak kapan ia berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Jimin tanpa terlihat jelas.

Jimin menyukai wanita, itu yang disayangkannya. Terkadang, hatinya pedih kala melihat Jimin membicarakan gadis gadis. Yoongi bahkan mengabaikan ajakan Jimin untuk menonton film dewasa dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan jika Jimin memperlakukannya baik. Yoongi mendadak merasa sedih. Dibilang suka sih tidak, tapi kalau anak sebaik Jimin dilewatkan itu rasanya sayang sekali. Tapi yah, sekali lagi Yoongi tekankan, Jimin suka perempuan. Kalau Yoongi menyatakan perasaannya, bisa bisa pertemanan mereka hancur begitu saja. Mereka sudah berteman sejak TK. Orang tua mereka juga saling kenal. Seperti tak ada harapan, kata Yoongi.

Tersadar dari lamunan, matanya tak lagi menangkap sosok dibawah sana. Celingak celinguk mencari, bahkan sampai menyipitkan matanya, Yoongi tetap tak mendapati sosok Jimin.

Mengendikkan bahu entah kenapa, Yoongi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Untuk mendapati Park Jimin berdiri diam dibelakangnya. Dengan tangan kanan didalam saku, Jimin terlihat menakjubkan saat rambutnya terhembus pelan oleh angin. Bahkan seragam lusuh sekolah mereka pun ikut-ikutan menakjubkan dimata Yoongi.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu melihatku seperti tadi."

Yoongi terdiam. Mencoba berpikir mencari balasan untuk Jimin. Harus ada jawabankah?

Memiringkan kepala, Jimin lalu berdehem dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Aku baru putus.", lanjutnya lagi tanpa menatap Yoongi.

"Urusannya denganku?", balas Yoongi, dengan tatapan terpaku kearah Jimin. Mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dari pernyataannya tentang 'baru putus'. Seperti aku peduli saja, bisik Yoongi dalam hati.

"Kau tidak membalas perkataanku sebelumnya. Kenapa?", Yoongi lagi-lagi terdiam. Bukannya tak tahu akan menjawab apa, dia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Hyung selalu seperti ini. Kalau ditanya, selalu diam. Aku kan jadi bingung.", Jimin menggerutu kecil. Ia menggerakkan kakinya sepertinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Mau jawab apa memangnya Jim?", tanya Yoongi pelan. Jimin lalu menatap langsung tepat dimatanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?", tanya Jimin tajam. Yoongi terpaku. Detik-detik terlewat dan Yoongi masih terpaku, bingung akan memberi jawaban apa. Mereka bertatapan, lalu saling membuang wajah. Seperti tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

OOOOOOO

 _Haiiiii_

 _So, ini pertama kalinya ya aku nulis author note duh~~~_ _gimanaa??? gimana???? menurut kalian jawaban Yoongi apa?_ _komen yaaaa~~~~_

 _btw thanks ya buat yg udh kasih love dan komen, duh sayang bgt deh sama kalian TT~~~~_


	5. Tentang hati

0000000

"Jim.", Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin pelan. Jimin hanya berdehem menjawab dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk makanan didepannya.

Berdecak, Taehyung lalu menarik mangkuk didepan Jimin.

"Orang mengantri panjang untuk makanan ini. Tolong hargai ya.", ucap Taehyung judes. Lalu memakan makanan Jimin tadi. Jimin hanya terdiam. Tatapan matanya kosong, sedang tangannya masih seperti mengaduk-aduk sesuatu.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa Tae.", katanya kemudian. Pikirannya terbawa pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, malam festival sekolah.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara lagi padaku.", sambungnya lagi. Taehyung hanya mengiyakan tak peduli. Mendadak, mata Taehyung menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kantin.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung melambai pada Jungkook. Menyuruhnya singgah ketempat Taehyung dan Jimin duduk. Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung. Saling berjabat tangan dengan Taehyung dengan gaya yang terasa laki sekali, Jungkook terpaku begitu mendapati Jimin duduk dengan tatapan kosong disamping Taehyung.

"Kenapa dia?", tanya Jungkook lalu duduk didepan keduanya. Taehyung mengendikkan bahu.

"Tak tahu lah. Masalah hati.", Taehyung melanjutkan makannya. Bertopang dagu, Jungkook lalu berdecak kasihan.

"Pasti sama Yoongi hyung kan.", ucap Jungkook. Jimin menoleh dengan kecepatan angin kearah Jungkook.

"Tahu apa kau?", tanya Jimin. Ditatap tajam oleh Jimin, Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil.

"Biasa saja lah, Jimin hyung. Makanya, jadi orang yang pekaan sedikit. Jangan yang lembek gitu.", Jungkook berkata dengan santai. Menggeram, Jimin menatap Jungkook tidak suka.

"Anak kecil mana tahu urusan hati.", balas Jimin tajam. Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Justru aku yang paling tahu.", balas Jungkook kemudian.

"Apalagi hatimu. Dan Yoongi hyung."

Jimin terdiam. Taehyung hanya tak peduli. Dan Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan.

0000000


	6. Keceplosan

0000000

Yoongi tertawa saat Namjoon melontarkan beberapa candaan padanya. Mereka sedang berada disebuah Mall pusat kota. Namjoon merangkul bahunya yang kecil dengan sok akrab. Awalnya Yoongi merasa canggung sih, tapi Yoongi biarkan saja karena tak enak. Namjoon itu tetangganya. Umurnya sedikit lebih muda daripada Yoongi. Tapi tinggi badannya, jauh lebih daripada Yoongi. Mendadak merasa sedih.

"Sebenarnya ke mall mau cari apa sih?", tanya Yoongi saat diperhatikannya sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya berkeliling mall.

"Mau cari tas, hyung. Tapi tidak tahu dimana, ya makanya keliling.", jawab Namjoon. Yoongi menghela napas. Sudah hafal dengan sifat tidak jelas milik tetangganya ini.

"Dasar kau ini."

Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Yoongi melihat sekeliling.

"Masuk sana yuk.", ajak Yoongi saat dilihatnya ada toko kecil yang sepertinya menjual tas. Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam toko. Menunduk kecil saat menerima ucapan selamat datang dari penjaga toko.

"Loh kok malah tidak ada tasnya.", Namjoon terheran melihat sekeliling isi toko. Yoongi juga sama, sepertinya tadi ada tas yang digantung. Apa Yoongi salah lihat, benak Yoongi berkata.

"Kau lihat dulu lah sana. Mana tahu ada.", Yoongi lalu mendorong Namjoon menjauh. Namjoon hanya misuh misuh saat diperlakukan seperti itu, namun menuruti kata Yoongi untuk berkeliling.

Yoongi lalu mendekati deretan amplop warna-warni, mengecek bahan kertasnya dengan jari. Lama memperhatikan amplop, Yoongi menyadari bahwa amplop-amplop yang ada disitu semuanya adalah amplop yang berasal dari luar negeri. Yoongi terkagum-kagum melihat amplop itu. Amplop itu tersusun diatas rak, dibawahnya terdapat deretan aksesoris mulai dari cincin, kalung, gelang tangan yang terbuat dari bahan keperakan. Menelusuri deretan cincin dengan jarinya, Yoongi lalu memutuskan untuk mencoba salah satu cincin.

"Cocok untukmu."

Yoongi mendongak. Kemudian terlonjak kebelakang mendapati Jimin berdiri didepannya. Mata Jimin memperhatikan cincin yang Yoongi pakai. Kemudian Yoongi dengan terburu melepas cincin itu dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Ngapain kau disini.", ucap Yoongi agak tergagap. Bingung, dan gugup. Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Ini kan toko umum.", balas Jimin dan bertingkah seperti orang merajuk. Yoongi memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Apa-apaan sih."

Jimin tertawa kencang. Menarik perhatian seisi toko dan Namjoon yang tadinya asik menggoda pelayan toko. Namjoon lalu mendekati Yoongi dan merangkulnya kembali.

"Siapa hyung?", tanya Namjoon menunjuk Jimin. Jimin mendelik pada Namjoon.

"Kau yang siapa!", balas Jimin tajam. Yoongi langsung merasa pusing.

"Namjoon, kita pulang saja."

Namjoon mengiyakan, tapi Jimin mencegat mereka.

"Kau siapanya Yoongi hyung?", tanya Jimin penasaran pada Namjoon. "Kenapa main rangkul begitu?!", lanjut Jimin lagi. Namjoon terkekeh dan mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sedikit sakit sih, tapi Yoongi merasa lebih pusing daripada sakit pundak jadi tak diindahkannya.

"Kenapa? Iri ya?"

"Ayolah, Namjoon. Biarkan saja."

Namjoon berdehem mengiyakan. Saat mereka berdua akan pergi, Jimin lagi-lagi menghalangi.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?", tanya Jimin, raut wajahnya tak enak. Yoongi hanya diam. Bingung mau bilang apa.

"Bilang saja kau tak suka padaku hyung, kenapa harus kau gantung aku begini. Aku selama berminggu-minggu susah tidur karenamu!", kata Jimin dengan suara keras. Namjoon lalu berdecak dan menertawai tingkah kekanakkan Jimin. Yoongi hanya menepuk bahu Namjoon mengajaknya pergi. Tapi Namjoon sepertinya masih memiliki beberapa kata untuk diucapkan. Jadi Yoongi hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Jimin, pulanglah.", ucap Yoongi akhirnya pada Jimin. Tersentak, Namjoon langsung menatap Jimin, memelototinya.

"Apa?! Jimin? Jimin yang itu? Yang sering bikin hyung patah hati? Yang hyung suka sejak lama? Ini orangnya?!?", teriak Namjoon pada Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Namjoon bingung, apa katanya?

"Yoongs?", bisik Jimin pelan. Yoongi hanya memejamkan matanya. Pusing yang menderanya semakin terasa.

 _Kenapa waktunya sangat tidak tepat si_ _h?_

000000

Mau rate M? BHAHAH! XD

((((mendadak pengen ini rate M huhu))))


	7. is this the end?

0000000

Yoongi membasuh mukanya. Lalu menatap tetesan air yang jatuh ke westafel dari wajahnya di cermin toilet sekolahnya. Mengusap wajahnya, Yoongi kepikiran mengenai kejadian di Mall beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yoongi sedikit kesal sebenarnya dengan Namjoon. Bocah sialan. Enak saja dia keceplosan bilang Yoongi suka sama Jimin. Memang sebenarnya suka sih, Yoongi mengaku saja. Tapi kan seharusnya bukan seperti itu proses menyatakan perasaan yang Yoongi mau. Bukannya Yoongi mau menyatakan perasaan sih, tapi pokoknya ya bukan seperti itu sajalah. Kan jadinya Yoongi malu. Mana kejadian malam festival itu masih membekas juga dibenak Yoongi. Saat itu, Yoongi bukannya tidak mau jawab, tapi malu.

'Iya Jim, aku suka padamu.'

Maunya jawab seperti itu, tapi Yoongi kan masih punya harga diri. Mana Jimin bilang Jimin baru putus. Kalau Yoongi bilang seperti tadi, kemungkinan besar mereka akan pacaran 'kan? Eh, memangnya Jimin juga suka sama Yoongi? Lalu, apa Yoongi dijadikan pelarian sehabis putus? Okelah mereka dulunya teman dekat, tapi kalau masalah hati seperti ini kan jadi lain. Tidak ada kata teman lagi dalam masalah hati, sepertinya. Yoongi misuh-misuh tak jelas disana. Untungnya ditoilet itu hanya ada dia sendiri, kalau dilihat murid lain kan gawat. Ketua OSIS yang selama ini cool, kok bicara sendiri. Yoongi lalu menggaruk kulit kepalanya, mendadak terasa gatal.

Lalu pintu masuk kamar mandi terbuka. Yoongi melirik ke cermin. Dan langsung terpaku.

"Min Yoongi.", Jimin berbisik. Yoongi lalu menelan ludahnya. Jimin menutup pintu toilet dan mengunci pintu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku.", suara Jimin bergema didalam toilet. Yoongi melihat kebelakangnya dan mengeluh saat dilihatnya hanya ada dinding disana.

"Memangnya mau apa sih?", tanya Yoongi menantang Jimin.

"Mau apa? Mau kamu lah. Kau itu kenapa sih menghindariku terus. Ketemu di lorong, lari. Di ruang guru, lari. Disapa, pura-pura tak kenal. Ditanya, tak dijawab. Memangnya aku ini apa? Makhluk tak kasat mata? Dasar manusia berhati dingin, batu!"

Jimin mengeluh dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ya kau itu maunya apa. Aku memang suka padamu. Lalu kenapa? Mau apa? Mau pacaran? Mau jadikan aku pelarianmu? Memangnya kau ada rasa padaku?", balas Yoongi sedikit teriak. Dadanya naik turun, menahan sesak entah karena marah entah gugup. Jimin diam, lama.

"Kalau begini kan, ceritanya lain. Coba dari awal jujur."

Jimin dengan santai berjalan kearah Yoongi, membuat Yoongi agak bingung. Ekspresi Jimin terlihat santai.

"Mau apa, Jim?"

"Mau apa ya?"

Jimin lalu dengan cepat melangkah dan menarik tengkuk Yoongi, menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Yoongi terkesiap. Dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, Jimin menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Lalu sedikit menyesapnya, kepalanya pun bergerak sedikit kekiri dan menekan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi melangkah mundur dengan kaku. Yoongi merasa kepalanya tersentak ke dinding, begitu juga badannya. Jimin masih menciumnya, sedangkan Yoongi dengan perlahan membalas ciuman Jimin. Hatinya bersorak ria menerima ciuman itu, logika Yoongi berkata untuk melepaskan diri dari Jimin dan melarikan dari sana. Namun tubuhnya bekerja sendiri, tangannya terangkat dan menekan kepala Jimin agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Jimin tersenyum ditengah ciuman itu. Jimin lalu melepaskan diri. Mengecup sekali terakhir bibir Yoongi, Jimin lalu mengelap saliva yang sedikit tertinggal. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan terkekeh. Menertawai tingkah barbar mereka beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Pacaran?", Jimin tersenyum manis sekali kepada Yoongi.

"Pacaran.", balas Yoongi lalu mengusak rambut Jimin.

0000000

Rate M-nya next chapt yah wkwkwkwk

((Thanks guys udh komen, i love you~~~))


	8. Penasaran

_*antara keceplosan dan is this the end XD*_

0000000

Jungkook menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik yang terputar di ruang latihan tari sekolah. Meliukkan tubuhnya sesekali dan mengangkat tangannya dengan mata mengarah ke pantulan cermin.

Jimin menatapnya dengan tajam dari sudut ruangan.

Ruang tari ukurannya lumayan luas. AC hidup disetiap sudut, namun tension yang terasa cukup membuat keringatnya jatuh dibalik kaus putih yang dipakainya.

Berhenti sebentar dari latihannya, Jungkook berjalan ke dekat cermin untuk mengambil botol berisi air minumnya.

"Mau apa?", tanya Jungkook pada Jimin seusai meneguk minumnya.

Jimin lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. Matanya melirik kearah lain, seperti mencari-cari alasan.

Jungkook merasa aneh melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Heran sekali kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Yoongi hyung. Dengan tampang bodoh itu."

Jungkook mengatakannya dengan volume suara kecil, tapi berhasil didengar Jimin.

"Ya! Sopan sedikit sama yang lebih tua!"

"Makanya kalau ditanya orang ya jawab."

Jimin lalu diam. Jungkook juga. Sama-sama diam. Ruangan itu hanya terisi dengan suara musik.

"Yoongi hyung suka padaku?", Jimin akhirnya buka suara. Jungkook berdecih dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yoongi hyung seleranya selalu jelek."

Jungkook berucap. Jimin panas. Enak sekali anak ini!, pikir Jimin. Eh tunggu, memangnya ngatain Jimin?

"Tanya saja sendiri.", lanjut Jungkook lagi.

Jimin hanya memberi tatapan 'awas-kau!' pada Jungkook lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menggeleng heran melihatnya.

"Kok bisa suka ya.", katanya sendiri. Lalu kembali bergerak mengikuti irama musik.

0000000


End file.
